


Dirty Bastards

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, High School AU, Louis in Panties, M/M, Swimmer!Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on the swim team, the best they have and Louis is his boyfriend. When he wins all his heats, Louis has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Support-the-ships

“Hey, Styles! You coming?”

   Harry’s lips break away from his boyfriend’s to respond to Zayn. “Yeah, just give me a sec.”

   “You said that five minutes ago, mate. Leave Louis alone,” The boy says, rolling his eyes and shouldering his back-pack. Harry grins and looks down at the light brown-haired boy captured between the locker and his body. Louis, his boyfriend of two years, is biting his lip to keep from smiling and his blue eyes are shining. He has his arms locked around Harry’s neck and is on his tiptoes to reach his mouth. Louis’ back is pressed firmly against the lockers and his chest is lined up with Harry’s.

   “Go,” Louis murmurs, touching his lips to Harry’s and massaging the back of his neck comfortingly. “I’ll be in the bleachers. Don’t worry, you’re going to kill it.”

   Harry hums contentedly. Louis pushes at his chest and he groans out in protest. The shorter boy gives him a look and he has to relent. He huffs out and lifts his back-pack from the ground. He pecks Louis on the cheek before leaving and smirks down at him.

   “You gonna cheer for me?” He says wickedly and Louis rolls his eyes while crossing his arms.

   “When haven’t I?” He shoots back and raises an eyebrow. Harry pretends to think about it and steps closer. He flicks his finger up against Louis’ chin and bops him on the nose once. He shrugs and thumbs at the corner of his mouth.

   “If I win, will you buy me a present? Like dinner?” He says cheekily, showing off his dimples that he knows Louis loves. Louis just snorts.       

   “What if I already have a present planned?” He replies, voice low and Harry’s brows rise, eyes widening comically. Louis giggles and kisses him quickly on the side of his neck before winking. Then, he walks away and Harry can’t tear his gaze away from how his hips sway.  

    The two boys have been together ever since freshman year and had quickly become the power couple of the school. They had faced a few doubts and some disgusted glances but they tried to ignore them as much as possible. They only care about each other and that is all that matters.

   Harry stares after Louis with a smile on his face until Zayn lets out a frustrated noise and literally drags him to the swimming pool by his back-pack.

**

During the whole competition, people cheer for ‘The Tornados’, the greatest swim team to ever grace the halls of Doncaster High School. If you’d ask Louis, Harry is the absolute best the team has; he has the body for it. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, back muscles sculpted by either heaven or hell and defined biceps.

   Louis scrunches his eyebrows and groans into his clasped fingers. Harry is in a Speedo. A fucking Speedo. Of course it’s not the first time Louis’ ever seen him in one but it is just as overwhelming each time. Harry had just finished and won the first of their races with two more to go and Louis could swoon just at the sight of his boyfriend out there. Water is dripping down his tense back, slipping into all the indents and curves of muscles. His hands are on his hips and it makes his biceps clench into hard stone; Louis knows this cause he’s felt it before. Harry’s body is tilted to one side as he listens to the coach speak. His green eyes are focused and full of fire. His tattoos stand out dark against his pale skin, like ink on paper. 

   Louis smirks when Harry’s gaze sets on him. He has snuck into the guys’ locker room previously and snatched Harry’s letterman jacket from his bag. It is now hanging off his shoulders, way too big for his petite frame. Harry’s jaw drops a little and Louis grins, holding his thumbs up. Harry’s jaw clenches in that delicious way only he can do and Louis ducks his chin to fix his fringe. He looks away at the guys on the other swim team. He puts on a flirtatious smirk when he catches the eye of a brown-haired boy. He’s cute and just to torture Harry, he flashes him a full-on smile. The boy is standing by his team mates and he winks back.

   Louis raises his eyebrows, humoured. Next to him, his best friend Niall is laughing at the face Harry is pulling. Louis looks to his boyfriend and sees an incredulous expression, brows furrowed. Louis can practically hear the little huff he makes as he wipes his neck with his towel. He draws the jacket closer around him and grins at Niall, who munches on his nachos.

   Harry ends up winning his heats, spurred on by jealousy. In both of those, he goes up against the boy Louis had been flirting with and he can clearly see Harry’s curled lip when he starts and his wicked grin when he comes up in first place. His back is patted by all his team mates and he receives a one-armed hug from his coach. Louis bites the inside of his cheek when he gets a good view of Harry’s bare back, muscular and drops of water dripping down the expanse of it.

   “Oh, you’re so going to get it,” Niall teases and playfully draws his pointer finger along his throat. Louis wiggles his eyebrows and shifts around before gasping as the rough fabric of the lace rubs against his cock. Niall frowns and when Louis glances up through his eyelashes at him sheepishly, the Irish boy makes a face. “You two are the absolute worst.”

   Louis meets Harry out by his car, wrapped up in the boy’s jacket, back-pack slung over one shoulder and innocent expression on. The taller boy spots him leaning against his big black Ford and he waves off to his mates. Zayn and Liam cat-call and whistle and Louis ducks his head, blushing fiercely. Harry chuckles lowly and slaps Zayn’s stomach.

   “Hi,” Louis says as he is crowded up against the car by Harry’s tall body.

   “Hm, that’s all I get? No ‘congratulations, my dear sweet boyfriend. I bow down to your awesome capabilities’?” Harry asks, forehead tilted to Louis’. The blue-eyed boy laughs and beams into Harry’s chest.

   “Maybe later. Don’t you want your present first?”

   Harry’s eyes flash with humour and he raises his eyebrows. He bends his knees to be perfectly in line with Louis’ body. He nudges his nose against Louis’ cheek before pecking the same spot.

   “Alright, where is it, then?” Harry questions with a glint to his gaze and a fond smile graces his face. He freezes, however, when Louis takes his hands in his and draws them to his back. He guides them down his borrowed sweats and he can feel Harry tense up when he feels the lace fabric rub against his palms. His eyes wide like saucers and jaw clenching, Harry swallows hard. He cups Louis’ cheeks in his two hands and squeezes a little, making Louis gasp lightly.

   Louis burrows his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, clutching the lapels of his hoodie.

   “Lou, you didn’t,” Harry chokes out, unbelieving. He looks down at Louis, where the boy is blinking up innocently through long eyelashes. Harry lets his fingers travel and massage into the soft yet firm flesh. He frowns a little when he passes over a bump of satin. “What’s that?”

   “It’s a bow. If you untie it, there is a gap, allowing you to reach…places,” Louis amends last second, taking in to consideration that they are still on school grounds and people might hear.

   “Get in the car,” Harry mumbles after emitting a low groan. He reluctantly removes his hands to unlock the car and he swiftly swings himself into his seat, starting the car. Louis climbs up into the passenger side and throws glances at Harry who is clutching the wheel rather tightly as he drives. Louis covers his smile with his hand when he sees the obvious tent in the boy’s jeans.

   “Need a little help there, Hazza?” Louis asks cheekily. Harry snarls and his knuckles whiten as he grips the wheel harder.

   “Oh, shut it,” He shoots back and Louis laughs. Harry pushes down on the pedal and the car speeds along faster. He doesn’t go past the speed limit, but Louis can tell he’s impatient by the way his jaw is clenching. It isn’t a long way home to Harry’s.

   They decided to spend their night there because his parents are celebrating their anniversary and his sister Gemma is off studying in Manchester. Being in the same house as Louis’ four younger sisters and his parents who aren’t planning on going anywhere, might be a bit awkward; especially since the house has rather thin walls. It’s already happened a few times that Jay, Louis’ mother, has caught them under the sheets, something they aren’t really willing to risk again.

   When they arrive, Harry is quick to grab Louis’ hand and drag him up to the front porch and through the door when he’s unlocked it. They kick off their shoes and drop their jackets to the floor. Impatient, Harry crowds Louis against the wall of the hallway outside his bedroom, bracing his arms on either side of his head, caging him in. He smashes their lips together desperately, pressing the lengths of their bodies tight against one another.

   “Turn around,” Harry grumbles gravelly into his ear and Louis whimpers before twisting his body to face the wall. Harry grabs hold of sweats and yanks them down. He moans when he sees black lace panties with a pink satin bow strategically placed over his hole. The black compliments Louis’ tanned skin so well and the fabric hugs his bum snugly and beautifully. Harry hooks a finger in the elastic band that crosses the back of Louis’ right leg. He draws it back and lets it go. It snaps against Louis’ skin and it causes a sharp crack to sound and the shorter boy squeaks lightly.  

   Harry massages his skin firmly with two hands and hears Louis’ breath quicken. He loves how sensitive his smaller boyfriend is. He loves how easily he can rile him up and keep him on the edge of release until he’s begging for it. He grabs him by the hips and quickly turns him back around. Louis blinks up at him and Harry traces a finger where his cock is straining against the lace. He can feel it twitch at his light touch and Louis moans.

   The shorter boy reaches up to wind his arms around his neck and he stands up on the tips of his toes to press a kiss just below his jawline. Harry groans and moves his hands to the backs of Louis’ thighs to yank him up into his arms. Louis’ shoulder blades graze against the wall as he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist.

   Nudging the door open with his foot, Harry clambers into the room, ungracefully dropping Louis on the bed. He pulls his clothes off in a rush to feel his boyfriend’s bare skin against his. Louis tugs his shirt over his head and is quick to turn over onto his stomach, sticking his bum in the air, giving Harry a full display.

   “You’re so gorgeous,” Harry blurts and covers Louis’ back with his chest, molding them together. With shaking hands, he runs the tips of his fingers over the lace and thumbs over the pink bow. He takes an end of the ribbon in each hand and pulls them apart, leaving a gap in the material. Harry hums to himself and starts digging in his bedside table for lube. Before he can begin lubing his fingers up, Louis stops him by reaching back and slapping him on the thigh.

   “I don’t need it,” Louis mumbles into a pillow. Harry is about to protest, saying he needs it or it’ll hurt, but the shorter boy just shakes his head. “Before I met you by your car, I prepped myself in the bathroom. Harry, please.”

   The bottle of lube is being clenched hard in Harry’s grip who is trying to control his breathing. He shakily swallows and presses a line of open-mouthed kisses along his spine.

   “Have I ever said that you’re the best boyfriend ever?” He asks and slips a finger inside the gap in the panties to rub over Louis’ contracting hole.

   “Yes, a few times,” The boy under him gasps out. “But it doesn’t hurt to hear it every now and again.”

   Harry buries his face in the crook of Louis’ neck and squeezes lube into his hand to slick his cock up. He moans at the touch and restrains himself from just gripping it hard and jerking off to the sight of Louis in panties. He shivers with pleasure when he guides his cock into the gap and feels Louis’ hole clench around the head. He pushes in steadily, but with Louis’ moans spurring him on, he shoves in those last few inches.

   Louis’ back arches and bends in a crazily seductive way as he bites down onto the pillow he’s gripping. Harry pulls out and teases his tip around the rim of Louis’ pink, glistening hole and then, rams himself deep. Louis cries out and Harry reaches and arm forward to entangle his fingers with his.

   Louis is holding his noises back; Harry can tell in the way he is burying his face in the pillow and sinking his teeth into the cotton sheath, so he molds his chest to his spine and nibbles on his earlobe. He grinds his hips in circles and stuttering motions that make Louis shudder beneath him.

   “Lou,” he says in that deep, gravelly tone that he knows can send the boy right off. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear your moans-“

   He makes sure to graze right past Louis’ prostate, eliciting the exact noise he wants. “Your whimpers-”

   Letting go of Louis hand, he rakes his blunt nails down the length of his back. He trails them up to fist in Louis’ hair. “And your screams.”

   He bucks forward, going in deep and hard, hitting Louis’ prostate in one go.

   “Harry!” Louis cries out and the boy grins as he keeps up the pace, jetting his hips back and forth quickly, maintaining the same position so he can relentlessly pound that sweet spot inside of Louis. Harry grunts and runs his hands over Louis’ lace-covered skin. He grips both cheeks in each hand and massages them, watching his cock disappear into the material.

   The sight is enough to push him over the edge as Louis releases, too, contracting tightly around him. Harry pants and collapses, draping himself over Louis’ sweaty body.

   “Fuck,” He curses and presses butterfly kisses into the swoop of his neck. Louis hums, content and winds his fingers in Harry’s curls. After a while, Louis twists his head back and nips at Harry’s jawline.

   “Pizza?”

   Harry practically sobs and hugs his boyfriend. “I love you.”

***

 “You two are ridiculous,” Niall points out when it’s Monday and they’re sitting at their lunch table. This is the first time Harry and Louis have seen him all day and they greet him with a grins, holding hands. “I don’t even want to know what you did this weekend. You are dirty bastards.”

   Harry and Louis just look at each other sheepishly. The shorter boy shifts a little in his chair and Harry beams because he knows the reason. Even if it is comfy most of the time, lace can sometimes cause an itch.    

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
